


операция хэллоуин: фредди вместе с джейсоном

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BROOKLY 9-9 au, Ben is alive, Comedy, Gen, Halloween episode, Other, Romantic Comedy, allison and klaus being buddies, also ben and diego is the duo we all need, and ben is gina, diego is rosa, klaus and five working together, like jake and charles, luther is luther, their mansion is basically detective office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Brooklyn 9-9 AU! Наступил тот самый день в году - Хэллоуин. Дети собирают конфеты, а Харгривзы сражаются за кубок лучшего детектива.





	операция хэллоуин: фредди вместе с джейсоном

— Детективное агентство «Хар», — гордо прочитал Клаус.

Остальные буквы с таблички у дома снова куда-то исчезли. Пятый все предлагал свою помощь в поимке — всего-то и нужно что вернуться в прошлое и поймать смельчака, но все хором останавливали его, опасаясь, что того снова занесет на, черт знает, сколько лет вперед. Бен, напротив, считал, что в этом помогут пару щупалец из другого мира, что схватят нарушителя. Так или иначе, предложения были отклонены, недостающие буквы закуплены, и в настоящий момент снова оказались пропавшими.

— Чего смешного? — Поинтересовалась Ваня. — Звучит словно кто-то отхаркнулся.

— Неа, — помотал головой Клаус, — нет, звучит как какая-нибудь дикая кошка в африканской пустыне. Хааарррр, — он сжал пальцы словно когти животного. — Услышь мой рев.

— Пора закругляться тебе с ночными марафонами Игры престолов. — Ваня закатила глаза, и направилась обратно в дом, который был теперь и офисом их семейного детективного агентства.

— Эй, — возмутился Клаус и поплелся следом, — вообще-то это идея Эллисон. Мы болеем за Дейенерис. — Он прикрыл двери и провернул замок.

— Нужно сказать Лютеру, что буквы снова исчезли. — Ваня повесила ветровку в шкаф.

— О чем собираемся ябедничать в этот раз, сестренки? — В холл с кружкой чая вышел Бэн.

— Дайте-ка угадаю, детективное агентство Харгривзов снова превратилось в Хар? — Спросил Пятый, который внезапно появился за спиной Бэна, от чего тот забрызгал паркет кипятком.

— Пятый, сколько можно просить перестать делать резкие движения в обществе людей у которых жизненный темп медленнее, чем у твоего хомячка в колесе? — Недовольно, Бэн ушел на кухню.

— С этим определенно нужно что-то делать, — донесся голос Эллисон с другой комнаты.

— Предлагаю наточить парочку ножей и прикончить ублюдка, — Диего спускался по лестнице.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — затараторил Клаус, выставив руки вперед. — Никто ничего не будет точить. Только не сегодня.

Остальные Харгривзы непонимающе уставились на Клауса. Он всегда нес чепуху, поэтому им было не привыкать.

— Ведь сегодня что? — Радостно закричал Клаус.

Тишина.

— Сегодня Хэллоуин! — Он вытащил из заднего кармана небольшую хлопушку и дернул за кольцо.

В воздухе разлетелись цветные конфетти. Пятый сложился пополам, пытаясь стряхнуть их со своей головы. Ваня закатила глаза — ежегодные соревнования, которые проводил Клаус ее жутко бесили. Это отвлекало от работы, которой у каждого из них было предостаточно.

— Что за шум? — Из своего кабинета вышел Лютер.

Веселые возгласы Клауса и смех Эллисон утихли.

— Как и каждый Хэллоуин, здоровяк, — пожал плечами Клаус. — Соревнование за кубок лучшего детектива агентства Харгривзов.

— Агентства Хар, ты забыл сказать, — съязвил Пятый.

— Что? Кто-то снова украл буквы?

— Да, — кивнула Ваня, — как раз хотела сказать.

— Но была остановлена, вашим верным слугой, — Клаус опустил руки на плечи девушки, — ведь в этот праздничный день все мысли должны быть заняты лишь одним. — Он пробежал по холлу к небольшому столику на котором что-то скрывалось под его радужной футболкой. — Та-да! — Клаус расставил руки, указывая на кубок.

— Это что, мое? — Неуверенно поинтересовался Лютер.

И правда, если приглядеться, то можно было увидеть надпись: «Второе место по метанию ядра. Лютер Харгривз».

— Ага, — рассеянно кивнул Клаус, — нашел в подвале.

Диего позади хмыкнул в кулак. Большой мальчик видно не любил быть вторым.

— Вижу, что ты совсем не уследил за датой, — Клаус похлопал по животу Лютера. — Ауч, — он потряс рукой, — но, я вел отсчет еще с прошлого соревнования. И я готов одержать свою победу в этот раз.

— Закати губу, Клаус, — выпрямился Лютер. — Я все помню. Кубок мой.

— Ха! Вот у нас уже две команды, — рассмеялся Клаус.

— Ага, — кивнул Лютер, — и я беру в свою Эллисон.

— Что? — хором отозвались Эллисон и Клаус.

— А что такого? — пожал плечами Лютер. — Ты чем-то обеспокоен?

Клаус прищурил глаза:

— Нет, — Клаус увел взгляд, — нет, конечно же.

— Вот и славно.

— Славно!

— Славно, — кивнул Лютер.

— Славно, тогда я беру Пятого, — Клаус сложил руки на бедрах.

— Что? — хором отозвались Лютер и Пятый.

— А что такого? — пожал плечами Клаус, — Ты чем-то обеспокоен?

— Нет, — протянул Лютер.

— Отлично! — Клаус хлопнул в ладоши. — Ваня?

— Я пас, — она подняла руки, — у меня еще куча бумажной работы.

— Бэн? — позвали Клаус и Лютер.

— Неа, у меня был чай по расписанию, и поскольку вы, — он пристально посмотрел на Пятого, — все испортили, то я собираюсь сделать все заново.

— Ну Бээээн, — Клаус сложил руки в мольбе.

— Ну же, Номер Шесть, — сказал Лютер, — хорошая возможность провести весело время. И, если ты выберешь правильную команду, — намекнул он на себя, — то еще и возможность ощутить вкус победы.

— Вкус победы? — Усмехнулся Диего. — Пытаешься наверстать упущенное? — Он кивнул на кубок второго места.

— Очень смешно, Номер Два, — Лютер, кажется, немного обиделся.

— Бэн, соглашайся, — Клаус хлопнул того по плечу.

— Ничего не слышу, — он махнул и вернулся туда откуда пришел.

— Диего? — Тихо спросил Клаус.

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Диего.

— Окей, — никто не осмелился уговаривать его. — Напомню правила — у кого окажется кубок в 23:00 тот и будет лучшим детективом. У нас есть три часа, джентльмены. И дамы, — Клаус улыбнулся Эллисон.

Диего ушел вслед за Бэном, а Ваня направилась в свой кабинет. В холле осталось четверо.

В красном углу — Лютер и Эллисон. В синем углу — Клаус и Пятый. Да начнется игра.

 

***

 

— Со всем уважением, Лютер, — Эллисон расхаживала по кабинету Лютера, — но почему я?

— А что здесь непонятного? — пожал плечами он, — Вы с Клаусом вечно шатаетесь вместе, и наверняка уже разработали план.

— Глупости, — хмыкнула Эллисон.

 

— Все пропало, — Клаус бегал по комнате, — все пропало! — Он запрыгивал на кровать и подбрасывал одежду в воздух.

За всей этой картиной наблюдал Пятый, который спокойно сидел на комоде и доедал пончик с глазурью.

— Эллисон была моей последней надеждой, а теперь Лютер похитил ее своими мерзкими лапищами!

— Королева драмы, — Пятый закатил глаза и облизнул кончики пальцев.

— Стоп, — осекся Клаус, — а как мне знать, что ты не подставная утка Лютера?

— Ты сейчас реально предположил, что я в своем здравом уме добровольно стал бы помогать Лютеру?

— А почему и нет? Он глава нашего агентства, мог пообещать тебе внеочередной отпуск, — Клаус прищурил глаза.

— Чтобы было понятней, — вздохнул Пятый и спрятал руки в карманы брюк, — если бы Лютер внезапно загорелся, а у меня была бы с собой чашка воды, то я заварил бы себе кофе.

— Значит напарники? — Клаус плюнул на ладонь и протянул ее Пятому.

— Живо убрал эту мерзость.

— Подумаешь, — буркнул он и вытер ладонь о джинсы. — С твоими способностями, мы запросто получим кубок.

— А ты разве забыл, что в правила входит пункт на счет неиспользования сил?

— Вот черт!

— Но никто не говорил о тайном помощнике, — ухмыльнулся Пятый.

— Бэн? — радостно протянул Клаус.

Пятый помотал головой.

— Диего? — взволнованно спросил Клаус.

— Если только ты не против походить несколько дней с ножевым.

— Тогда кто?

Пятый закатил глаза.

— Ваня, придурок, — выдохнул он, — Ваня может нам помочь. Все еще не верю, что вы забываете о ее существовании, а она между прочим работает эффективней вас вместе взятых.

— Точно! — Клаус щелкнул пальцами.

— Она могла бы отвлечь Лютера, а мы тем временем заберем кубок.

— Бинго, малыш! — Клаус потрепал волосы Пятого. — Иди ко мне, — он потянулся к его щеке, но Пятый ударил под дых. — Хороший мальчик, — согнулся Клаус.

 

— Именно поэтому я собираюсь закрыть тебя в кабинете, — наконец-то выдал Лютер.

— Что? Так нельзя, я ведь часть команды, я должна что-то делать, — Эллисон недовольно уперла руки на боках.

— Будешь охранять офис, к тому же отсюда отличный вид на кубок — следи.

— И слова не пророню, если ты вот так вот меня киданешь.

— На большее я и не рассчитывал.

— Куда ты собрался? — Спросила Эллисон, наблюдая за выходящим Лютером.

— К человеку, который сможет помочь, в отличии от некоторых, — он оглядел Эллисон с головы до ног и закрыл за собой двери.

— Ваня, — догадавшись, выдохнула она и упала на мягкое кресло.

 

***

 

— Знаешь, — начал Клаус, когда они поднимались по лестнице, — в паре кварталов открылась кафешка с бельгийскими вафлями. Мы могли бы сходить, возможно я даже закажу тебе кофе. Черный.

— Это ты меня так на свидание зовешь? — Пятый остановился и повернулся к Клаусу.

— Нет! — Зашипел Клаус, стараясь не привлечь лишнего внимания. — Свидание? Что за чепуха?! — Он махнул рукой. — Это загнивающий концепт патриархата, почти что мертвая практика, старик.

— Тогда что?

— Просто поход на вафли, — пожал он плечами.

— Поход на вафли? — Пятый выгнул бровь.

— Где мы могли бы раскрыть свои чакры и освободить парочку романтических флюидов, — пробубнил Клаус, отводя взгляд.

— То есть свидание?

— Нет, не говори так, — он приложил руки к ушам и, оттолкнув Пятого, поспешил вверх по лестнице.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Пятый про себя, — свидание.

Пока эти двое проскользнули мимо Эллисон к лестнице, и теперь осторожно поднимались, стараясь не наступить на скрипучие ступеньки, Лютер пошел куда более легким путем и сейчас поднимался по канату межэтажного лифта. Хрипел, потел, но поднимался. Вывалившись на пол второго этажа и разбив при этом старинную китайскую вазу, Лютер направился к кабинету Вани.

— Ты сейчас тоже это видишь, малыш? — Клаус не верил своим глазам.

— Ты имеешь ввиду этого амбала в пыли и грязи? — Он осмотрел Лютера.

— Ага, — кивнул Клаус, протягивая кулак Пятому и тот протянул свой.

— Когда это вы успели подружиться? — Лютер обтряхнул одежду.

— Так уж вышло, что не любим мы друг друга меньше чем тебя, — Пятый пожал плечами и потянул кулак Клаусу.

— Хорошо ты его прожарил, — засмеялся Клаус и стукнул своим кулаком по его. — Так стоп, — осекся Клаус, — ты меня не любишь?

Пятый и Лютер закатили глаза.

— А что это ты здесь делаешь, здоровяк? — Спросил Клаус, сделав шаг назад.

— Решил пройтись, — спокойно ответил Лютер, стараясь не чихнуть из-за пыли на лице.

— Вот как?

— Вот так, — он неосторожно взглянул в сторону кабинета Вани, и это не ускользнуло от остальных.

— Тогда, наслаждайся прогулкой, — улыбнулся Пятый своей невинной улыбкой, и схватив Клауса за рукав, дернул его назад.

Они доберутся до кубка намного быстрее. Он достанется им.

— Стоять, паршивцы, — прошипел Лютер и поспешил за парочкой.

— Быстрее, Клаус, — поторапливал Пятый.

— У меня идея, — закричал Клаус.

— У нас нет времени, — отозвался Пятый. Они были на середине лестницы, Лютер бежал следом.

— Малыш, фас, — Клаус схватил Пятого на руки, и на ходу развернувшись, бросил на Лютера.

— Ааа, — закричали оба Лютер и Пятый. Последний уцепился за Космобоя словно сама смерть.

Лютер размахивал руками, пропуская несколько ступенек, Клаус тем временем сбегал вниз:

— Выцарапай ему глаза! — Кричал он Пятому.

— Вы что? Я же ваш брат! — возмутился Лютер.

— Я пытаюсь, — отозвался Пятый, прижимая большие пальцы к глазницам старшего.

Клаус выбежал в холл, а затем притормозил, вкушая победу. Вот он — долгожданный кубок и звание лучшего детектива. Справа раздался шум — Эллисон стучала по запертой двери.

— Прости, любовь моя, не сегодня, — Клаус потер руки, и приблизился к столику, где он оставил приз. — Все кончено, Лютер. Теперь тебе до конца своих дней, а точнее следующие триста шестьдесят пять дней, оставаться лузером. А потом еще следующий год и еще следующий год, — Клаус расплылся в улыбке. — Но тебе не привыкать, так ведь, Второе место по метанию ядра Лютер Харгривз, а? Ха!

— Радуйся в последний раз, — фыркнул Лютер, опуская Пятого на пол.

— Давай, малыш, этот кубок наш, — он махнул рукой, подзывая Пятого. — Крекс-пекс-фекс, — Клаус дернул свою футболку, которая скрывала кубок. — Та-да!

Под футболкой на столике стоял аквариум с их золотой рыбкой Куратором.

— Что за черт? — прошептал Клаус.

 

***

 

— Итак, — Клаус расхаживал по холлу, — что мы знаем?

— То, что кто-то украл кубок, — отозвался покрасневший Лютер.

— Вот это наблюдательность, — съязвила Эллисон, которую наконец-то выпустили.

— Я же сказал тебе следить за кубком.

— А я ясно дала понять, чтобы ты прогулялся куда подальше, — Она сложила руки перед собой. Ей было неприятно признавать, что она упустила как кто-то забрал кубок.

— Так, ладно, — разнял их Пятый. — Очевидно, что это не кто-то из нас.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — пожал плечами Лютер, — вы могли бы просто спрятать его, а затем разыграть вот эту вот сцену.

— И лишить себя удовольствия наблюдать за твоим кислым лицом? — Хмыкнул Клаус. — А что насчет тебя, Элли? Может ты притворяешься невинной овечкой? Сама небось украла кубок, пока мы были наверху.

— Вот еще, — фыркнула она, — работать с Лютером в одной команде? Лучше отрежьте язык.

— Почему все против меня? — Лютер развел руками.

— Аура у тебя такая, чувак, — Клаус похлопал того по плечу.

— Так и хочется вынести ему мозг карабином, — мечтательно прошептал Пятый.

— Эй, я все еще здесь! — Возмутился Номер Один.

Все четверо расположились в гостиной. Клаус закинул ноги на диван, голова его свисала к полу. Пятый и Эллисон доедали драже морские ракушки из глубокой тарелки на стеклянном столике, а Лютер задумчиво смотрел в окно.

— Слушайте, ну здесь вполне все очевидно, — нарушил тишину Пятый. — Кому это выгодно? Кто ненавидит хэллоуинские соревнования?

Все повернулись к Пятому.

— Из года в год предлагает покончить с этим, — продолжил он свою мысль.

— И кто же? — Задумался Клаус.

— Ты снова забыл о ее существовании? — Надулся Пятый. — Ваня!

— Что такое ребята? — Раздался знакомый голос позади.

В проходе стояла Ваня. Вид у нее был уставший и измотанный. Конечно, провернуть такую аферу стоит большой энергии.

— А чего вы так смотрите на меня? — Осторожно поинтересовалась Ваня.

— Хватай ее! — Закричал Клаус.

 

***

 

— Сколько мне повторять? Не нужен мне ваш глупый кубок, — Ваня почти что кричала, лицо ее было гневным, что не часто можно было наблюдать. Но это и неудивительно, они усадили ее на стул и примотали канцелярским скотчем, запасы которого нашла Эллисон в кабинете Лютера.

— Рассказывай, — усмехнулся Пятый, — хорошее прикрытие. Как долго ты это планировала? Год, два?

— Вы с ума сошли, — выдохнула девушка.

— Нужно отдать должное, — улыбнулась Эллисон, — терпение и труд все перетрут.

— И ты туда же, — прошептала Ваня.

— Отдавай кубок, иначе уволю, — пригрозил Лютер.

— Воу! — Отозвались трое. — Остынь, фюрер.

— Это и мой дом тоже, — добавила Ваня.

— Я просто…думал…что мы должны пригрозить, — оправдывался Лютер, — вы ведь сами так делаете!

— Тебе должно быть стыдно, — сказал Клаус, помотав головой.

— С чего вы вообще решили, что мне есть дело до хлама Лютера? — Спросила Ваня. — Без обид, Лютер.

— Да чего уж там, — махнул рукой Номер Один.

— Ты ненавидишь этот день, — ответил Пятый.

— Всегда хотела, чтобы мы перестали соревноваться, — добавила Эллисон.

— Тогда с чего бы мне вступать в эту игру, которую я и правда не могу терпеть?

— Хороший вопрос, — вытянул указательный палец Клаус. Все внезапно замолчали. — Как-то мы не подумали, — прошептал он Пятому.

— Кроме тебя больше некому, — Лютер сложил руки перед собой.

Внезапно свет в гостиной вырубился.

— Что за? — Обернулся Пятый.

Каждый видел лишь силуэты друг друга. Что это? Новая уловка Вани?

Вдруг заскрипела дверь.

Раздались тяжелые шаги.

Где-то совсем рядом завыла собака. Они надеялись, что это была она, а не волк, или оборотень.

А затем…

Заморгали лампочки.

Затем!

Начала играть музыка.

— Погодите! — Щелкнул пальцами Клаус. — Это что, Майкл Джексон?

В доме заиграл Триллер Майкла Джексона, а в гостиную наконец-то вернулся свет.

— Как дела, неудачники?

В комнату, пританцовывая, зашли Бэн с Диего. У обоих было по Маргарите в руках.

— Как вам такое, лузеры?

— Не ожидали? — ухмыльнулся Диего.

Все наблюдали за этим с открытыми ртами, пока двое пели припев.

— Вы? — Прошипел Лютер.

— Ага, здоровяк, — кивнул Диего.

— Мы знали, что вы не подумаете на нас, — Бэн вытащил кубок и поставил его на стол. — Уже одиннадцать часов, упс. Что это значит?

— Это значит, что у нас есть победители, — добавил Диего. Было совершенно необычно наблюдать за тем, как улыбался Номер Два.

Пришло время припева, и они снова начали петь. Получалось просто ужасно. Все кривились, а кто-то зажимал уши. Ваня, все еще привязанная, была лишена такой привилегии.

— Но как у вас все получилось? — Пятый старался перекричать музыку.

— Ах, это, — махнул Бэн и нажал на пульт. В гостиной воцарилась тишина. — Из года в год, нас с небольшим энтузиазмом брали в свои команды, поэтому Диего предложил объединиться, — пожал плечами Бен.

— Стоп, — осеклась Эллисон, — это была идея Диего?

— А то! — кивнул Бэн. Немного позади него Диего довольно кивал.

— Пришлось выбить парочку букв с таблички чтобы вывести вас двоих на улицу, — Диего посмотрел на Клауса с Ваней.

— Но зачем? — Удивился Лютер.

— Что бы установить дым.

— Какой еще дым? — Нахмурился Пятый.

— Вот этот! — Крикнул Бэн, и гостиная стала заполняться дымом, а небольшие встроенные фонарики в стенах светили разными цветами. — Да здравствуют победители!

Бэн и Диего дали друг другу пять.

— Мы знали, что в парах вы не справитесь, — начал Бэн.

— Поэтому сделали ставку на того, к кому вы обратитесь в первую очередь, — добавил Диего, указывая на Ваню.

— Мы глубочайше этим обеспокоены, это ранило наши души, — Бэн прижал ладонь к сердцу, — что все вышло так, как и предполагалось и вы даже не подумали о нас.

— Не правда! — Возмутился Клаус. — Я думал.

— Да, потому что не вспомнил о существовании Вани, — перебил Пятый.

— Чудесно, — протянула Ваня, все еще приклеенная к стулу.

— Да, как-то не помогло, — скривился Клаус, касаясь губ, показывая, что больше не скажет ни слова.

— И пока вы бегали на второй этаж, а Эллисон бездельничала в кабинете Лютера, — продолжил Бэн.

— Эй! — Возмутилась Эллисон.

— Нам ничего не стоило взять кубок.

Бэн с Диего снова дали друг другу пять и прижались спинами словно два супергероя что только что спасли мир.

Клаус заскулил, падая на кресло. Он так долго готовился, они с Эллисон проработали такой отличный план и все насмарку. Пятый опустил ладонь на его плече сжимая.

Победители цокнули бокалами и выпили содержимое.

Это худший Хэллоуин. Так думали все, кроме Диего с Беном.

— Пожалуй, пора обсудить наш выигрыш, — Бэн опустился на стул и сложил ногу на ногу.

— Как и всегда, — махнула рукой Эллисон, — мы будем выполнять всю вашу бумажную работу на протяжении месяца.

— Неа, — повел пальцем Диего. — Он, будет выполнять, — он указал на Лютера.

— Почему меня все ненавидят? — Пробубнил он себе под нос.

— Аура такая, — пожали плечами Бэн с Диего.

Когда все стали расходится, Бэн резко развернулся:

— Эй, кажется, кто-то что-то забыл.

— Да здравствуют лучшие детективы детективного агентства Харгривзов — Бэн и Диего Харгривзы! — По команде отозвались все в гостиной.

— Вот так-то лучше, — Бэн похлопал остальным за их слаженность. — Пойдем, амиго, я угощу тебя самым лучшим саке западного побережья. — Он приобнял Диего, и они вместе ушли праздновать победу.

 

***

 

— Хреново вышло, — грустил Клаус.

— Нужно взять с них пример и подготовиться к следующему разу, — пожал плечами Пятый.

— Это значит, что ты и я команда? — Прищурился Клаус.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Пятый, — разве только если в твоем кафе подают хороший черный кофе.

Пятый отправился в свою комнату, оставляя Клауса с открытым ртом.

— Вау, — прошептал он. И, подпрыгнув от радости, побежал вверх по ступенькам.

 

***

 

В гостиной потихоньку развеивался искусственный дым. Было так тихо, что можно было услышать, как бьются об аквариум камешки, которые разгоняла рыбка Куратор. Морские ракушки были съедены.

— Кто-то собирается меня развязать? — Поинтересовалась Ваня.


End file.
